


Game of Champions

by aquano_sonata72



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cheating, Drama, F/M, Game of Thrones-esque, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Kill or be killed, M/M, Noble Houses, Scheming, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Swords & Sorcery, Violence, Wars, both unresolved and resolved, captains are house leaders, lying, one throne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquano_sonata72/pseuds/aquano_sonata72
Summary: Six houses, one throne. With drama, romance, and violence, the wars begin.





	

_ There was a time when six mighty houses ruled the land of Acraimore Nephate.  _

 

_ But, as time went on, a war broke out across the country. Families were torn apart, and many lost their lives. The lower classes instantly blamed the nobility, banding together to overthrow the six major dukedoms. _

 

_ The rebels staged a plan to set fire to all the dukedoms on the same night. Different groups split up to infiltrate the mansions, killing anyone on sight. By the end of the night, not a single member of the aristocracy remained. _

 

_ The entire land was trudged into ruins as many people fought for power; more lives were lost from this revolution. Eventually, the war stopped, leaving the people starving and barely clinging to life.  _

 

_ Years passed, and they continued to live among the ruins. After the large contest of power a few years earlier, nobody was willing to step up and take charge of the country.  _

 

_ Thus begins our story. _

 

Teppei Kiyoshi was a kind young boy, loved by those around him, even his best friend Junpei Hyuuga, who claimed to hate him.

 

He was raised in a peaceful village by the mountains, isolated from the rest of the country. At 10 years old, he was living a happy, carefree life. What was there to worry about?

 

“I’ll race you to the mountains!” Kiyoshi called to Hyuuga.

 

The bespectacled boy, not wanting to lose to the other, sped up as he ran. “I’m not losing to you Kiyoshi!”

 

The two boys ran until they reached the mountains. The sun was just setting behind the hills and the cool summer air was especially inviting. Kiyoshi loved watching sunsets; they reminded him of how if bad things happened, good things would always follow. Sighing, he smiled.

 

Hyuuga rolled his eyes. “What’s that goofy smile for?”

 

“Nothing. I just like to smile.”

 

Once the streaks of orange in the sky had turned a dull orange, they set out back to the village. 

 

Kiyoshi ran again, loving the feeling of the cool air against his skin. He wished every day could be like this: no chores, and his best friend to hang out with all day.

 

But, as he reached the village, he learned that he couldn’t always get what he wanted.

The entire village was in ruins, some of the flames still amass. Bodies were scattered throughout the terrain, slaughtered and burned. Not a single living soul was among them.

 

Kiyoshi’s grandparents. No, they couldn’t be dead. He ran as fast he could to his grandparents’ house, not even stopping to catch his breath.

 

Pushing the door open, he was greeted with a devastating sight. Both his grandparents’ bodies lay on the ground, slaughtered at the necks. 

 

Kiyoshi collapsed onto his knees, tears falling from his brown eyes. His grandparents had raised him after his parents died, and they were the only family he had left until now. Now he had nothing, no one.

 

“NOOOOOO!!”

 

He cried. And cried. And cried until his tears were completely dried out. This all had to be a bad dream, and he would wake up from it soon enough. So he waited. But nothing happened.

 

Then it dawned on him. This was reality. It was really happening. And his best friend was still out there.

 

“Hyuuga!” Kiyoshi called out. When he didn’t get an answer he nearly cried again.

 

“Kiyoshi?” 

 

He turned around and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the shorter, black haired boy. Hyuuga was crying tears of frustration, small fists balled up at his sides.

 

“I couldn’t save them. I was too late.” He wiped at his eyes with his forearm. 

 

“No,” Kiyoshi started, “It’s not your fault. We have to find out who did this.”

 

“It was a group of bandits. A found a woman on the ground; she told me before she died.”

 

Standing up, the brown haired boy clenched his jaw and his fists, determination in his eyes.

 

“We’ll find who did this. Then we’ll kill them.”

 

* * *

 

Kiyoshi and Hyuuga had scrounged what supplies were left in the village and set off in order to find the bandits who killed their families. They travelled for two days before they saw any sign of civilization.

Hyuuga was the first to spot a town. “Look, down there!”

 

From high up, the town looked like any normal town, small houses and shops scattered throughout. However, when they got there they saw that things weren’t always as they seemed.

 

The townspeople were all pale and fragile looking, different from the people in their small village. It was as if they had suffered for years. Many of the buildings were ruins, and the streets were all messy and dirty.

 

Kiyoshi approached a man. “What happened here?”

 

The old man gave him a sympathetic look before answering. “Don’t you know? Ever since the war, and rebellion against the nobles 10 years ago, the entire country’s been in ruins. You probably wouldn’t remember though.”

 

Kiyoshi gave Hyuuga a questioning look. 

 

“Since then, nobody’s had the courage to step and take power over the country.” He sighed. “If only the dukedoms never died…”

 

The two boys took refuge in a nearby cave that night. Hyuuga brought over the firewood, and they started a fire.

 

“I remember my grandmother telling me about the war and the six dukedoms,” Kiyoshi stated. “I always thought it was a legend. I didn’t expect things to be as bad as they are now.”

 

This earned him a sigh from Hyuuga. “And that thing the old man said... no one had the courage to take power.”

 

“But what if someone were to stand up and lead the people? Maybe it could be like the old days with the dukedoms.” Kiyoshi paused. “Hyuuga.”

 

The shorter boy knew what that smile meant. Kiyoshi was plotting something. “Whatever your idea is, I’m out.”

 

“Just hear me out. These people are in ruins. We’ve seen how bad the country is: thieves are running around slaughtering people, and villages are starving. What if we were to stand up! We could start our own dukedom and--”

 

“We need money--nobles have money! And mansions, and people!” Hyuuga said, annoyed. “It’s just us, Kiyoshi. We have nothing.”

 

Kiyoshi’s stupid grin annoyed him even more. “As for money, we’ll find it. We’ll work for it. And I’m sure one of the mansions is still standing. We’ll find more people to be part of our family!”

 

Family. Both their families had been destroyed, so the word sounded foreign to Hyuuga right then.

 

“Please Hyuuga, these people need us. We’re their only hope.”

 

* * *

 

 

_11 years later_

“Tetsuna!”

 

The blue haired girl ran to the garden as fast as her legs could carry her. Her brother was finally coming back today.

 

The sunlight shone on her teal head, forming a halo.

 

“Onii-chan!” She threw herself into his arms just like she did when she was little.

 

He laughed as he caught her, having to lower his large body to do so.

 

“I missed you, Onii-chan.”

 

Teppei Kiyoshi was known around the land as the Iron Heart. 

 

But Tetsuna knew he didn't like that nickname. He would sigh whenever someone called him that.

 

“I missed you too, Tetsuna.” He gestured for her to walk with him. “So, what have you been up to?”

 

She smiled as she told him about how she spent her time practising on the battlefield. He smiled that usual smile of his as he listened.

 

Kiyoshi loved the time he had with his sister.

 

He approached the throne room. “I should probably go see Hyuuga. I'll meet up with you later.”

 

Nodding, she left. Sighing, he stepped into the throne room.

 

“Hyuuga, I'm back!”

 

He was met with a hard slap on the shoulder.

 

“You're back, Teppei.”

 

He turned around and grinned when he saw her. “Riko!”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Why did you take so long?”

 

He put a finger in his chin as he recalled everything he did.

 

“Well first, I helped rebuild the city, then I got hungry so I went for brownies. Then an old man tripped so I helped him up. And look, he taught me card games!”

 

He held up a stack of cards just as a bottle came flying at his head. 

 

“Why the hell did you take so long? I thought you were dead!”

 

Kiyoshi ducked as he turned around to face his friend. He opened his arms.

 

“Hyuuga!”

 

The bespectacled man simply scowled as he walked past him. 

 

“Why did you take so long Kiyoshi?”

 

It was silent for a few moments until Kiyoshi finally spoke up. Riko and Hyuuga exchanged twin looks of concern.

 

“Not here. We have to go somewhere more private.” 

* * *

 

 

_ Teppei Kiyoshi had been the founder of House Seirin. Everyone knew that. _

 

_ But what they didn't know was why he didn't stand in as head of the house. _

 

_ It was that day that Kiyoshi approached Hyuuga on his own. He knew what he had to do, and he had a good reason for it. _

 

_ “Hyuuga.” _

 

_ The shorter man turned around as he regarded the giant. On his face was that usual smile, but Hyuuga knew Kiyoshi was plotting something. _

 

_ “You have that smile on your face as usual. What is it?” _

 

_ The brunette rubbed the back of his head as he looked away. “I want you to be head of the house.” _

 

_ Frankly, this was not what Hyuuga was expecting to hear. Kiyoshi had founded the house, and had inspired just about everyone in it, including himself. So it obviously came as a surprise when his friend asked him to take over. _

 

_ “I wasn't made to lead, Hyuuga. I'm not a good leader.” He paused. “You've been with me this whole time. People look to you in times of crisis, and you always have a plan. You can lead them.” _

 

_ When he didn't receive an answer, Kiyoshi simply smiled.  _

 

_ “Please, Hyuuga. They need you. You were born to be our Captain.” _

 

_ Then he walked away, leaving the black haired man confused, and alone. _

 

Hyuuga may have been ‘Captain’, but Kiyoshi was the spirit. 

 

Seirin was a team, and they would always stick together, for better or for worse. 

 

But Kiyoshi had protected everyone on several occasions. Like when he went on the mission a few months ago.

 

“They're staging an attack,” he said.

 

Riko was sitting down, contemplating his words. If what Kiyoshi said was true, they were going to need a plan of attack.

 

“But why are they doing this?” Hyuuga asked.

 

“They want the throne.”

 

Riko stood up. “Well, we'll just show them the power of Seirin. Tell Izuki and Kagami about this. We need to put together an army.”

 

“Riko wait.” Kiyoshi said. “There's something else you should know.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

Ever since they first locked eyes, Tetsuna knew that she and Kagami were destined to be together.

 

And now here she was, 11 years later, still holding onto that crazy belief.

 

Now he was tall, strong and handsome, and the general of Seirin's Western Army.

 

And Tetsuna's partner. 

 

Although Kiyoshi was super protective and didn't want Tetsuna getting hurt, she had somehow convinced him to let her fight.

 

Whenever they were on the battlefield, Tetsuna and Kagami were partners. They would always look out for each other no matter what.

 

He was her light, and she was his shadow.

 

But it went deeper than that. Every time he touched her, she felt butterflies in her stomach. And the sound of his voice always drove her crazy.

 

He was always so protective of her.

 

“Kuroko!”

 

She turned around to the sound of his voice. He had never stopped calling her that; in fact, she didn't mind at all.

 

Although they were extremely close, the Seirin family still called each other by their last names due to a force of habit.

 

“Come to dinner!”

 

She quickly straightened her dress as she ran down to join him. He smiled when he saw her.

 

“You sure took long. I'm hungry.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Kagami-kun, you're always hungry.”

 

All the lords and ladies of Seirin were gathered around the table. 

 

Hyuuga and Riko, as heads of the house, sat at both ends of the table. The rest of the family was gathered around.

 

Izuki was on one side of Hyuuga, annoying him with bad puns, while Kiyoshi was on the other side, laughing.

 

Koganei and Mitobe were together as usual, and Tsuchida was smiling by himself. 

 

Koutouki, the only other girl besides Tetsuna and Riko, was quietly waiting for everyone to come to the table.

 

“Sorry we're late,” Kuroko said as she and Kagami sat down.

 

Once everyone was at the table, Hyuuga silenced them.

 

“Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Kaijo is planning an attack against us.”

 

There were hushed whispers along the table. Riko nearly popped a vein.

 

“Everybody listen up!”

 

They quieted down once more.

 

“Izuki, Kagami, Kiyoshi.” Riko continued. “They'll be attacking from the West. Kagami, this one's yours.”

 

The redhead grinned as he delightedly punched the table.

 

“Yes, finally!”

 

Riko rolled her eyes. “This isn't a good thing, idiot.”

 

She locked eyes with Kiyoshi and Hyuuga, exchanging a look of worry.

 

“They have Ryouta Kise, the youngest member of the family. They’ve trained him to be nearly unstoppable, going so far as to even earn the blessing of the golden dragon.”

 

The room was silent. 

 

“I can lead the long range battle,” Izuki said.

 

It was a well known fact that Izuki was the best archer in the family. His sharp eye for the target earned him the nickname ‘Eagle Eye Izuki’.

 

“He has magic, Izuki. None of us have awakened ours yet.”

 

In this world, magic only came to those who awakened it within themselves. Different people specialised in different kinds of Magic.

 

The only one from Seirin who had magic was Kiyoshi. But even he couldn't use it properly due to his injury.

 

Everyone was quiet until Riko cleared her throat. “We can still train ourselves.”

 

Everybody quietly nodded. They knew what was at stake, and what they had to do. 

 

This was a race for the throne. If power fell into the wrong hands, it would mean the end for them all.

 

 


End file.
